<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by Caitlincheri28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774215">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28'>Caitlincheri28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Rambles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Tower, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt from Persephone Stone's random prompt/pairing wheel. </p>
<p>I was given:<br/>Gilderoy Lockhart and Sybill Trelawney. <br/>Vampire AU Trope</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Rambles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know what you are, Sybill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whisper drifted across the common room of Ravenclaw Tower. The room was blanketed in darkness — the enchanted ceiling offering the only hint of light radiating from the twinkling stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sybill sat curled in her favorite chair, a book sprawled across her lap. It was always cold in the tower, and the eerie chill made her wish she had more than her grandmother’s shawl wrapped around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Her voice trembled as her eyes danced around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a Seer...can’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> who I am?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her book and sitting up, she responded uneasily, “It doesn’t really work like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, a boy slowly stepped out from the shadows. Curly blonde locks framed a kind looking face. Sybill recognized him — he was a couple years younger than her. Gilderoy Lockhart. Feeling much less threatened, Sybill relaxed back into the plush cushions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking disappointed, he strolled across the room and fell back into the chair beside her. “Well, how does it work, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get to choose what I see. The visions...they come to me unexpectedly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lockhart sighed, “I was hoping you could tell me about my future.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked dejected. Sybill knew from her keen observing skills that he was a vain boy — always parading around like he was Merlin’s gift to the Wizarding World. She was sure vanity and arrogance drove him to approach her. He wanted confirmation that he would be the great Wizard he thought he was — that he would get the fame and love he felt he was owed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made the quick decision to humor him, even if it meant stretching the truth. Leaning forward, she grasped his hand gently and stared into his deep blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly she was struck by an invisible force. Her mind was filled with disturbing images. Blood, fangs, and the tearing of flesh. Screams of terror on darkened streets. She tried her hardest to pull herself away but like the hot flames of uncontrollable Fiendfyre, the horrifying images continued their relentless expanse. She saw his kind face twist into that of a monster. His blonde curls, charming smile, and beautiful pale skin would become the beacon that drew people in. He would become a monster who fooled the world into loving him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or was he a monster already? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally pulled herself away — scrambling across the room, trying to put as much distance as she could between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An evil grin spread across his face. “So, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sybill trembled and her voice shook, “You’re a monster…” Shocked and horrified, she continued,  “And they will love you for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lockhart slowly raised his wand. “Thank you, Sybill for the...enlightenment.” Still grinning, he pointed the wand directly at her head and whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>obliviate”. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>